


retribution

by saintsorrows



Series: subway systems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Allergies, F/M, Physical Abuse, Superpowers, Torture, abusive boyfriends, author projects trauma onto ocs, female oc has fairy like powers so.... iron allergy, male oc is an asshole werewolf, this is kind of graphic i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsorrows/pseuds/saintsorrows
Summary: diana talked to killian (she just wanted to tell her she was ok)seth is a shitty boyfriend[check notes for content warnings]





	retribution

**Author's Note:**

> me, projecting my trauma on my ocs: haha this is fine
> 
> content warnings for: abusive and controlling relationships, physical violence against female oc, exploitation of allergies as punishment
> 
> diana (puck) is an oc i originally created to deal with an abusive relationship and deal with abuse from family members. her abuse is slightly different from mine, obvi,, she has a great family her boyfriend was just shitty and awful and told her he killed her girlfriend (killian)  
> puck gets justice later though dont worry. seth gets fucking murdered later.
> 
> [suggested listening](https://8tracks.com/k1ll-sw1tch/wolves-eat-rabbits)

“I told you never to talk to her again, didn’t I?”   
“Y-you did, I’m sorry Seth, I’m sorry, it’ll never happen again. I-I promi-”

_ Slap. _ A squeak of pain.

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear it, Diana.”

The girl shrinks smaller, which should be impossible. She’s already squashed in a corner, trying and failing to avoid his wrath. He fidgets with the ring on his left index finger for a moment, before snatching her by her hair and tugging her along to a more secluded area.

 

She’s crying, tears stream down her face, in fear of what might happen next. She knows there’s nothing to do but take it. He drags her to his bedroom, shoving the door behind him. The second he lets go of her hair she’s shuffling back across the floor, trying to put some distance between them. He turns to his nightstand, angrily pulling the drawer open. He rummages in it for a few heartbeats, before pulling out a strip of metal.

 

“This,”He pauses, turning to face her,”Is from a tin can. Funnily enough, most tin cans aren’t really made of tin. Wonderful, ain’t it?”

He smiles sickly sweet, like poisoned honey. Her eyes widen, and she skitters further back.

“No- no, please, don’t do this please- Please, I’m begging you-”

“Shut. Up. You don’t have a choice in this. You’re  **_mine._ ** ”

She moves further back, until she feels her spine hit the wall. He moves slowly, predatory, after her. She looks down, knowing if she kept staring at him it’d be worse.

 

When he’s about a foot away, he drops to his knees and grabs her wrist in his left hand. His metal ring manages to find her bare skin through a hole in her shirt sleeve, and it  _ burns _ . She can feel her skin searing when it made contact with the iron. She cries out in pain, fresh tears leaking from her eyes. He growls in response, using his other hand to pull her shirt farther up on her stomach, metal strip still in hand.

 

“How of this bit of metal here is iron, hm? Only one way to find out, huh?” He grins, this time more menacing.

“Now, hold still. Don’t wanna drop it, ‘kay?”

She nods weakly, fear rising in her chest,”Okay. Okay.”

She held as still as she could, and he let go of the hem of her sweatshirt. He moved almost inhumanly slow, but then again everything seemed like it was slow motion when he was angry.

 

The metal strip pressed against the flesh of her stomach, and slowly began to burn and bite against the skin. Her pained whimpers became shrieks as the metal scorched her skin.

“Looks like it  _ is _ iron, baby. Can’t say I’m sorry, though. You deserve everything I’m doing to you.” He laughed, watching her writhe in pain.

“Please,”she gasps between sobs,”please, stop- it hurts. It hurts  _ please _ .”

“I can’t do that and  **_you know it_ ** . This is  _ your _ punishment for talking to Killian. You know you’re not supposed to talk to her.”

 

* * *

 

The pain is too much, she’s becoming an incoherent mess. Her sobs turn into hoarse screams of pain as he digs the metal down.

“Pl-lease sto-op it hurts s-o bad…” She begs, hoping he’ll listen before she passes out

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson, baby?”   
“Ye-es make it st-op please  _ p-lease _ -”

“Remember, you’re not to speak to Killian. Don’t speak to her, look at her, anything. You’re mine, and mine alone, right?”   
The metal is pressed down further.

“Ye-  _ Yes. _ ”

“Good,”he smiles,”remember I love you, ok baby? This is all for your own good.”   
Before he can even finish, she’s blacked out from pain. He removes the metal from her stomach, and kisses her forehead. He stares at her for a moment, before rising from his crouched position.   
  
He tosses the metal strip into the nightstand’s drawer for use again later. He walks out of the room, leaving her on the floor to deal with later.


End file.
